


Late Night Questions

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Late night talks, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow" … into a Caskett fic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Questions

"Beckett," Castle whispered, "Kate, wake up."

She groaned something completely incoherent as she opened her eyes, "What?"

"If a human head was severed and put into an oven would the face melt?"

"I don't knowww. I'm sleeping!" She whined as she buried her face in the pillow.

"But have you seen anything like that? What if the head was baked then frozen? What would happen?" Castle wasn't giving up.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

Beckett picked up her pillow and hit him with it, "It's 2:30! Call your Doctor Death friend NOT me. I'm your wife and a cop not a pathologist!"

"But you're a homicide detective!" He emphasized homicide.

She smacked him with the pillow again and gave him her best glare. He immediately shut his mouth and laid back down.

"Don't wake me up again or I'll shoot you." Beckett muttered as she went back to bed


End file.
